Budget Information
What do all my stats mean? The budget stats in qpawn are designed to represent your economy. You can tell how much people make , how many are unemployed and how good your education system is. Stats are divided into two levels, basic and advanced. This is too allow those who don't want to deal with their economy the ability to give it less attention and those who want to play with it the chance to build an economy powerhouse. Basic Stats GDP The Gross Domestic Product (GDP) of a nation is a measure of all the goods and services produced and sold in your nation. Basically, the size of your economy. This in billions of dollars, so $1=$1,000,000,000 Economic Growth The percent the GDP grew. Note this is weighed for inflation. Population The amount of people in your nation. Population Growth The percent the population grew. GDP Per Capita The GDP divided by population. Note this is not how much people make on average in a nation, but rather the average economic output per person. Stability The likelyhood of the current form of government staying in power. Once this gets below 40%, consider yourself in a state of civil war. Even if it is above 40%, stability below 80% creates a situation of anti-government protests and generally a unfriendly environment Crime The crime rate in your nation. Generally, a crime rate above 10% is bad for business and disruptive. Unemployment The percent of people in the work force who cannot find jobs. Poverty The amount of people in your country who cannot meet their basic needs for food, water, shelter, sanitation, etc. It's a big economic hit. Infrastructure The amount of the country's needs being met by the current infrastructure system. Not having enough hurts the economy's ability to grow. Health Access The amount of people in the nation with access to health care Education Access The amount of people in the nation who are able to obtain at least some basic schooling. Basic Stats are handled by adequately funding your budget and domestic action presented in your press conference forum. Advanced Stats Inflation The rate which expenses are increasing in a country. High inflation can limit growth. Income Parity This shows how equally income is distributed in a nation. The closer it is to one, the more equal it is. Average Earnings How much the average person makes in a nation. Education Quality A well educated work force is a good asset. 100 is the average. Health Care Quality How good the medical care is in a nation. Again, 100 is the average. Government Trust How much faith to people put into institutions. Are they more likely to turn to the police for help or the organized mafia. Do they believe it when a politician says something? All those go under government trust, and a low score can make your life very, very, difficult. Investment How much of the GDP is investment and put into improving the economy. Investment around 20%, but no higher than 25%, is optimal. Productivity Do the people work long, hard and well, providing benefits for the economy, or do they slack and work little? A highly productive work force is a great asset, while an unproductive one causes headaches. Transparency Ease to do business. This monitors corruption, inefficient bureaucracy and so on. Businesses and Consumers like a transparent marketplace. Perceived Good Quality What do other nations and your own people think of things made in your country. Some PR campaigns may be needed here, or some good international relations. Advanced stats cannot be changed by simply having a decent budget. Improve or decrease them by developing and executing policies, announce them in the press conference room. Also, a solid foriegn police can help the economy. On some stats, a letter grade is used instead of a numbmer. Treat it as following. -An A signifies that the country ranks well in this and may consider it an asset. If you get an AA or even a AAA, than your lucky stars. An AA is greater than a A+ -A B signifies that this is not an issue, but it could be better. - A C signifies a minor problem that needs to be fixed as it is weighing down the economy. -A D signifies a major problem and needs to be alleviated to keep things going well -An E signifies absolutely failure. Work hard to improve this, as if you do not, things will be difficult. The budget The budget has been radically simplified from last round. Catagories are as following Tax Rate The amount of taxation you take. It's a composite rate, so don't worry about income taxes v. corparate taxes v. whatever unless you want to actually play with tax policy. Of course, everyone prefers to have more resources for themselves, so low taxes are a plus. Just remember they also want all sorts of services from the government that taxes are needed for. Government Spending is the expense for justice, infrastructure, administration and similar things. It affects Stability, Crime and Infrastructure. Human Services is the funding for various education, health care and social programs. They affect poverty, unemployment, health and education. For Government Services and Human Services there is an optimal number. This is funding needed to maintain current levels. Spending more than this amount will improve stats, less will make them worse. Note there is a point of diminishing returns. The following 2 are not directly stated by you. World Bank Interest is money that goes to repay debt to the world bank. Military is the money used on defense spending, to pay troops and maintain tanks. Naturally, a bigger military takes more money to keep going, as does a better trained one. Finally, there is Foreign Aid/Research if you want to give money to another nation, it is accounted for here, as if you want to take on additional projects which can be very useful. Category:Resources